Catching the Bug
by Lady Tol
Summary: Lily/Scorpius for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Rating for later chapters.
1. Dark

Title: Hallways are the Best Place to Meet People  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy  
Prompt: Dark  
Word Count: 534  
Rating: G  
Summary: Lily Potter should have listened to her brother when it came to wandering around the castle, but Scor is there to help her out.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Lily Potter had been at Hogwarts for only a few days, and already she was hopelessly lost. Albus told her to stay with at least one family member while she was going through the castle when she first got here, but had she listened? Of course not. She never did. All she really wanted was to see a bit of the castle, but nothing could ever be easy for Lily.

Why she decided to go out at night, she still wasn't sure. But now she could definitely say that the castle was a lot brighter during the day.

So now Lily was stuck in a completely silent hallway she had never been in before, with darkness surrounding her, and no idea of what time it was. If her parents found out about this, they were going to kill her.

Lily turned around sharply as she heard something drop and a few seconds later a muffled swear. Thinking the caretaker, Something Bryans, was around the corner, she quickly hid behind the closest tapestry, and waited with baited breath as the figure went past her hiding place. At first, she thought she was safe, but the tapestry was pulled away and standing in front of Lily was not the caretaker, but a student. He had pale blonde hair and a pointed face and was looking down at Lily with a somewhat haughty expression.

"Well, what do we have here? A first year, no doubt." The boy said. Lily watched him for a moment, before regaining some of her confidence after realizing he couldn't get her in trouble. He didn't have a badge on or anything.

"Yeah and so what? I have just as much right to walk around as you do."

"Which is none, when you think about it." Lily grinned and moved away from the tapestry into the middle of the hallway. "So tell me short stuff, you lost?"

"I might be, depends. Are you going to help me out if I do?" Lily asked, the fear she had moments ago vanishing quickly at this newest arrival. The boy grinned back at her.

"Sure, but first you have to tell me your name."

"I'm Lily. You?" He looked at for a moment, as if deciding what he should tell her, before answering.

"Just call me Scor."

"Got it Scor. To the seventh floor we go." Scor laughed, and started heading in the total opposite direction of where Lily thought Gryffindor tower might have been.. After a few minutes of Lily jogging every once in a while to catch up with Scor's long strides and him making comments about the castle and Lily's height, the two stopped at the end of a familiar staircase.

"Can you get it from here, or do I you need your password too?" Scor asked, a smirk on his face.

"I think I can handle myself, thanks so much." Lily said sweetly, walking towards the direction in which she now knew the Fat Lady's portrait was.

By the time she looked back, Scor was gone. Lily couldn't help but think that she wouldn't mind being lost in the dark for an hour or two if it meant meeting somebody like Scor.

* * *

So here's the start of the challenge, I hope you all like it. I promise the title will make sense in a few chapters. Please review!


	2. Birth

Title: A Civil Relationship My Brother Would Hate  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter  
Prompt: Birth  
Word Count: 756  
Rating: G  
Summary: A civil relationship with Scorpius is something Lily's brother would hate.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Lily wasn't quite sure of what she was doing. Was she being a stalker, looking around for Scor like this? She didn't think so as she had just wanted to give him a proper thank you. She had searched for him at breakfast and lunch, but she didn't know what house he was in and she couldn't see over all the people in the Hall because of her height. She went to the hallway he had found her in last night (which was a lot safer to do in the day time, because at least she could see better and she now knew it was the hallway that led to the History of Magic Classroom), but finding him there was a stretch in itself. So now Lily was faced with one last option, the library.

Lily hadn't been to the library yet, and hoped beyond hope she could avoid it for as long as possible. When she told her dad this, he said she was going to need to go there eventually for help with essays her teachers would set for her. Lily responded with saying that she was smart enough to figure out all her assignments on her own.

But now she was tentatively searching the stacks and tables for that sight of platinum blonde. She found Scor and, silently congratulating herself, she worked her way through the other tables to the one where he was sitting alone.

"Hi, how are you?" Lily asked cheerfully as she settled into the chair across from Scor. He looked up from his book with glazed over eyes until he focused on the new arrival at his table.

"Oh hello there. Just studying."

"Lovely, so sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to say thank you again." Lily said, blushing slightly. After she got to her dorm last night, she couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Not a problem, same thing happened to me first year, only no one was there to help me out, so I was stuck wandering around until morning. It was a truly traumatizing experience." He said while smirking. Lily giggled. "But you didn't tell me last night, what's your surname?"

"It's Potter." Lily said proudly. Usually people were impressed when they heard she was a Potter, but Scor wasn't. He went from smiling to sneering in about one second. Utter disdain was written all over his face. "Let me guess, you've met my brothers."

"Might have." He said, trying to seem nonchalant, but you could tell it really bothered him. He turned his head back to his book. "Why don't you leave, I have work to do."

"Why don't they like you?" Lily asked, completely ignoring Scor's not so subtle hint to leave. If they didn't like him, than Lily talking to Scor would make her brothers go barking, and that's something she really enjoyed doing.

"James doesn't like me. It's all because of _my_ surname." He answered, not even looking up at her.

"Well, what it is?" Lily asked, keen to know why her brothers disliked Scor.

"Malfoy," came the muffled reply. Lily thought for a moment. Her dad had said something about the Malfoys and Voldemort being connected, but she couldn't remember the exact thing he said. She did remember Uncle Ron reacting pretty badly to the name though.

"That's all nice and dandy for James to not like you, but I don't see a problem with it." Lily answered, and Scor looked up skeptically. "So, I'm Lily Luna Potter, and I'd love to have a civil relationship with you that my brother would absolutely hate." She said, sticking her hand out dramatically. Scor snorted. He looked her over for a moment, than smiled.

"I'm Scorpius You're-Not-Finding-My-Middle-Name-Out Malfoy. I would love to be in a civil relationship with you that your brother would hate." He said, taking her hand in the process.

"To the birth of our civil relationship."

* * *

Here's the second chapter. I know a couple people have added this to their favorite and alert lists, but what I would really love is reviews. I have 96 more stories to write and I'm going to need a few ideas. So please review! Love and thanks to all who do!


	3. Bug

Title: It's All In the Name  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter, Irma Pince, Hugo Weasley  
Prompt: Writer's Choice, Bug  
Word Count: 352  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Why do they pick out all the bad nicknames for Lily?  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

"…so then Grandma turns around and makes Jamie and Freddie clean up the entire house." Lily said while laughing. She had just recounted a story to Scorpius involving her brother and cousin almost destroying the Burrow. Both of them were laughing loud enough in the library to receive a severe warning from Madame Pince.

"Nice going, Shortie." Scorpius whispered accusingly after the librarian had stalked away to discipline a group of fourth year Ravenclaws.

"Stop calling me 'Shortie.'" Lily said while pouting.

"Just because you asked, I'm going with a no." Scorpius smirked. "Shortie." Lily threw a quill at him, which the Slytherin caught and pocket. "Thanks for the quill, I keep losing them." Lily stuck out her tongue, and then reached into her own bag to get another one. The two spent a few minutes in silence doing work until someone took the seat next to Lily's. Both looked up t see Hugo Weasley sitting there, looking at Scorpius with confusion written across his face.

"'lo Bug. Who is this?" He said turning to Lily. Scorpius also looked confused, but at Hugo's choice in addressing Lily.

"That's Scor. Scor, this is my cousin Hugo." Lily answered, pointing to Scorpius than Hugo.

"Why'd you call her 'Bug'?" Scorpius asked curiously. Lily spoke first, but her reply was directed to Hugo. Scorpius had to admit that she sounded scary.

"Don't you dare tell him, Hug, or I swear to Dumbledore, I'll-"

"I'm not scared of you Lils." Hugo answered, cutting her off. He then faced Scorpius. "Two reasons really. Uncle Harry says that the first time our cousin Teddy saw Lily, he said she was so little she looked like a bug. Then Uncle George says it's because she bugs us so much."

"Merlin's pants, I hate that name." Lily said, her face red from embarrassment.

"Which is why we all use it." Hugo said, before standing up and heading out of the library, waving to the two as he went.

"I'm using Bug from now on. It's got a better ring to it than Shortie, don't you think?"

"I hate you all."

* * *

Now the name makes sense! Thanks for the reviews so far, and keep them coming! If you know the prompts for fanfic 100 and have an idea or two, let me know.


	4. Enemies

Title: Not the Best Approach  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Lily Potter, James Potter, Albus Potter  
Prompt: Enemies  
Word Count: 355  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Is James really stupid enough to say that?  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Lily Potter was expecting a normal, lazy, and quiet night in the Gryffindor Common room. She was not anticipating Hugo to go off and tell James about Scorpius, nor was she ready to have her brother to come up to her and start interrogating her.

"Hey Bug, I heard you were with the Malfoy today in the library."

"That's interesting." Lily answered, not even bothering to look away from the girl from her year she was talking to.

"I want you to stay away from him." James answered; his voice had a tone of warning in it.

"Well that's too bad for you, Jamie." Lily replied, now fully focused on the conversation. She hated people telling her what to do. When they did, she would do whatever the opposite of what they wanted was.

"It just doesn't make sense. Malfoys and Potters don't make nice. We're supposed to be enemies."

"That's so progressive. Way to think to the future, James." Lily said, standing up now (which was not all that impressive, seeing as she was just barely five foot).

"I'm thinking about your safety, Lils."

"What should I have to worry about? Besides, we've only known each other for about a week." Lily answered, his voice raising enough for the whole common room to be paying attention to the two hotheaded Potters. It was not the first, nor would it be the last, time the siblings would fight each other at this volume. They were always at each other's throats.

"Which is a week too long. He's a Slytherin." James said, his fists balled.

"Great reasoning, Jamie. That makes so much sense."

"I don't care whether you think I'm right or not. You're not allowed to be friends, and that's final." Lily just stared for a moment.

"You just screwed yourself over." Lily said with finality. She grabbed her books off the couch, flicked her hair, and went up the steps to her dormitory without another word.

"That was not the best approach." Albus said after a few moments of silence. "'We're supposed to be enemies,'" He said, quoting James. "Could you get more stupid?"

* * *

Only about 95 more to go! Not too much right... Again reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated!


	5. Friends

Title: Mind Your Back  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Jacob Pritchard, Andrew Baddock  
Prompt: Friends  
Word Count: 339  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It would probably be hard to be friends with Lily Potter, but Scorpius doesn't care.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Scorpius and Lily had been hanging out with each other for about two months now. They weren't best friends, but they had been starting to be together more and more often. People were beginning to notice how they would say hello to each other when they passed in the corridors or would sit with each other in the library. So much so that when Scorpius's friends saw him talking and laughing with the young Gryffindor before heading over to the Slytherin table for breakfast, they confronted him about it.

"Hey Scor." Jacob Pritchard, a dorm mate of Scorpius's, said as he sat down. "How are you?" He asked.

"Not much, mate." Scorpius replied as he began to pile bacon and eggs onto his plate.

"Really? So what's with the girl you were talking to? She's a Potter, right?"

"Lily. Yeah, what about her?" Scorpius said between mouthfuls.

"Well, why were you talking to her?" Scorpius shrugged his shoulders.

"We're friends." Jacob shared a look with another mate of his, Andrew Baddock, who responded to Scorpius's statement.

"Friends? You do realize she's a Gryffindor, AND a Potter?" Scorpius put his fork down, now seeing where the conversation was heading. He had been planning his response for a while now.

"No, I didn't notice at all." He said sarcastically. "Does it really matter?"

"But a Gryffindor, mate. For Merlin's sake, you're a chaser for Quidditch. You can't fraternize with a Gryffindor. Her older brother is chaser for them."

"In case you didn't know, she's not her brother. A lot cuter for one thing." He cleared his throat. "Besides, I'm not going to let Quidditch rule my entire life, especially let it tell me who I associate with." Both Jacob and Andrew looked like they wanted to argue that point, but they decided it would be the best idea.

"Whatever you say mate," Andrew said. His voice had a warning tone to it. "But you best mind your back around her. It's not going to be easy being friends with a Potter."

* * *

So this is probably the end or near the end of first year for Lily (except for maybe the train ride home). Most of the stuff happens 4th year and on, not in the beginning. I hope everyone has enjoyed this so far.


	6. How?

Title: How?  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy  
Prompt: How?  
Word Count: 420  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Of every person for Draco's son to be friends with, how could it have been Lily Potter?  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Draco Malfoy enjoyed the time he had alone with Astoria while Scorpius was at school, but he really did love having his son home as well. With Scorpius, he didn't have to hear comments on the latest robe fashion or have to listen to the gossip about the other wizarding families. Instead he could watch or play a Quidditch game, just the boys. And now it was the end of the term, and the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Platform 9 ¾. Next to him, Astoria was grinning broadly.

"Oh, I hope he had a good term. We didn't get much from his letters." She commented as she held onto his hand.

"He's not the most eloquent on parchment." He said dryly and she laughed, until her eyes widened and she pointed to a compartment door.

"There he is!" They both waved, and when Scorpius noticed he returned the gesture. Draco and Astoria were so focused on their son that they didn't notice the short red-head behind him.

"Hey mum, dad. How are you guys?" He asked as he made it over, and for the first time Draco noticed the girl. He really didn't care much though, because all he really was worried about now was his son.

"We're good, dear. Who's this?" Astoria asked. Scorpius grinned and pulled the girl in front of him.

"This is Bug. She's a friend of mine." Draco thought that 'Bug' was quite a weird name for a young girl. His face must have betrayed that thought, because the girl smiled sweetly.

"'Bug' is just a nickname, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Scor likes to think he's funny." 'Bug' hit him on the arm playfully. "I'm Lily Potter." Lily stuck out her hand, which Astoria took. Draco also shook her hand, but with much more reluctance.

Lily Potter, as in Harry Potter's daughter? He knew about her of course. There had been a front page article in the Prophet when she was born. Now his son was bringing her home as a friend. Did this one friend Scorpius was introducing him have to be the only daughter of his enemy in school? How did this happen to him.

Scorpius said something about going over to Lily's family, but Draco didn't hear him. He was still trying to contemplate the fact of Lily Potter. Astoria pushed him.

"What's wrong with you? You were so rude to that girl."

"She's Lily freakin' Potter. How? How did they become friends?"

"You should probably ask Scorpius."

"How, how, how?"

* * *

Double post, don't you just love me!? So here's the end of the first year. Read and Review!


	7. Star

Title: Not In Your Dreams  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter  
Prompt: Star  
Word Count: 308  
Rating: G  
Summary: Lily is nervous about her first match, but Scorpius is there to help her out.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

It was a very uncommon sight at Hogwarts to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin sitting together in an abandoned classroom. It was even stranger to see a Gryffindor and Slytherin together the morning of a Quidditch match between the two. Stranger still was the fact that the two were each on the house team about to face each other. The Slytherin even looked as if he was comforting the Gryffindor girl. But there they were, Lily Potter, Gryffindor, and Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, wearing their Quidditch robes in an unused classroom, sitting on the top of a desk and talking.

"You need to calm down, Lils." Scorpius said, putting his arm around Lily's shoulder. "You'll be amazing."

"No, I'm going to do horrible and you'll get twenty shots past me and Gryffindor is going to lose and it will all be my fault." She replied as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Lily was a second year Gryffindor and had just made the house team, playing the position of keeper. Today was the first game of the season and Lily's first at Hogwarts.

"Not that I would mind my team winning or me getting twenty goals, but you know that's not going to happen. I've seen you play. You're one of the best keepers around."

"You're just saying that." Lily said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"No I'm not!" Scorpius said, pulling a lock of Lily's hair. "You're a star, Bug!"

"Really, Scor? A star?" Lily asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Promise, Shortie." Scorpius said, hopping off the desk. He held out a hand, which Lily took, and helped her off the desk as well. "You need some breakfast, Potter, or else we definitely will win." Lily giggled and some of her usual confidence seemed to be coming back.

"Not in your dreams, Malfoy."

* * *

To answer one question from a reviewer: First year did not last two months, I just only wrote a few fics for that time period. Most of the action happens in fourth year and up. I'm pretty sure this might be the only one for second year, maybe one more. I'm just too anxious to get to fourth to draw out the beginning years.


	8. Green

Title: Green With Envy  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter, Ryan Killian  
Prompt: Green  
Word Count: 599  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The Gryffindors played hard, so now they get to party hard. If only Scorpius had come up a few minutes earlier.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

The blurs of green sped around the Quidditch Pitch. These blurs were the Slytherin Quidditch team, desperately trying to win a match against arch-rival Gryffindor. They were not doing so well, as the green Chasers, Scorpius, Braddock, and Nott, were having an extremely difficult time getting any goals past 3rd year Keeper for the red and gold, Lily Potter. The score once the Gryffindor Seeker, Emily Wood, got her hands on the Snitch, was 210 to 30. It was a start to another successful season for Gryffindor. At least that's what the students in Gryffindor Tower thought.

Music was playing, and the lighter members of the team were being hoisted onto the shoulders of their strongest housemates. Lily and Emily were the smallest by far and did not have much time on their feet for the beginning of the party. As the evening wore on, however, the boys that were lifting them up began to get a little too tipsy from the Firewhiskey James had snuck in to be able to hold them up. It was at this time that Lily ran into Ryan Killian, a Gryffindor a year ahead of Lily.

"Grand game today, Potter." Killian said. He towered over Lily. He had dark brown eyes and hair, and his pale face, which was usually dusted with freckles, was now covered with red and gold face paint.

"Thanks. It was a good game all around, yeah?" Lily said, giggling slightly. She hadn't talked to many older guys, excluding her family and Scorpius, especially cute ones like Ryan. Her brothers wouldn't allow it. But James was somewhere in a corner drunk with his mates and Albus was off somewhere with his girlfriend. They wouldn't know about this.

"You really killed those green bastards." He said, slipping an arm over her shoulders

"Just like last year. Next year too." Lily replied. She was glad that the room was dark, or else Ryan might have noticed the blush in her face. She couldn't believe that this older guy wanted to talk to her, and he had his arm around her.

"I don't doubt it." Ryan said laughing, his arm still around her. He brought his face level with hers, and whispered into her ear. "You're an amazing Quidditch player, Lily."

"Thanks." Lily said breathlessly. Ryan was close to her now, closer than Lily had even been to a guy. His face was only an inch away.

Then he brushed a kiss on her lips. It wasn't very long, only a few seconds at the most, and it was only their closed lips, nothing major at all. But Lily became excited. A boy outside her family had never kissed her before, and never like this to make her insides race. Ryan seemed to notice Lily's excitement, and gently pulled her over to the portrait hole.

"Let's get from fresh air, alright with you?" Lily wasn't sure if she could trust herself to speak, so she nodded. Ryan grinned and guided her outside of the Common Room. Once they were out of the room, he pulled her into another kiss, only deeper this time. The two continues like this for a few minutes, with Ryan deepening the kiss every once in a while. Neither noticed a lone figure approach the entrance to the Common Room.

Scorpius had only come up to congratulate Lily. He thought she had played an excellent game. But when he saw Lily and Ryan in their embrace, he turned away with a green face. Was it from nauseous at seeing one of his closest friends, or was it envy?

* * *

So the juicy stuff is starting up! I'm so excited! This year should take up another 3 or 4 fics. Hope you liked it.


	9. Change

Title: Changing  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy  
Prompt: Writer's Choice, Change  
Word Count: 611  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Lily and Scorpius have changed and stayed the same.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Lily had changed quite a bit since the beginning of third year, and Scorpius wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

When Lily had started Hogwarts she was unsure of herself. She was trapped in the shadow of two older brothers and about a thousand Head student, prefects, Quidditch star, and troublemaker cousins. Not only that, but there was also the fact that her dad was Harry Potter. She was surrounded popular and famous relatives.

Ever since she started playing Keeper for Gryffindor, she began to be known as Lily Potter, not James and Albus's sister, Fred, Molly and Victoire's cousin, or Harry Potter's daughter. The older students now knew her, knew her name. The notoriety was really getting to her head. She used to make people around her laugh with ease and without hurting anyone. She was still funny, but now she was more sarcastic and nastier about other people.

The weirdest thing about it was that Lily and Scorpius's relationship had only grown closer. They were together all the time. They played Quidditch, did homework, hung out by the lake, everything. They still had other friends who were the same gender and Lily had all her family members to be with, but anyone who looked at them could see they were best friends.

And now she was dating that ass Killian (he didn't have anything against him until this happened, but well, he was sure he would hurt Lily somehow). He had seen them snogging, but he just thought it was a one time deal. Scorpius thought she was way too young (he tried to forget that he was fourteen, the same age as Lily was, when he first kissed a girl) to have a boyfriend. But now Lily and Killian sat together at meals, and she even brought him with her sometimes when she was with Scorpius. It was torture.

Scorpius hadn't changed much since Lily had met him, and she was happy about that.

When they met in the corridor, he had obviously been nice to her, didn't leave her there to find her own way around. He stayed that way too. With his few extra yeas of education, he helped her on every assignment she didn't understand, and told her what to expect for tests and exams. She wasn't at all surprised when he became a prefect like her brother. He was perfect for the job.

Scorpius didn't always follow the rules though. He later admitted to her he had been searching for the caretaker's cat, Bubbles, to throw some dungbombs at it the night he found her because the mangy thing had gotten his friend in trouble. Lily loved that side of him, who would pull pranks and take cracks at everyone. He would always torment her, but never to hurt her.

Lily had to admit, Scorpius's love life was severely lacking. From what she knew, he hadn't ever had a steady girlfriend. She heard rumors that he simply snogged girls one night and he forgot their names the next day. Lily had tried asking him about this gossip, but he just smirked and said, "Bug, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Unless of course you're interested," to which she responded with hitting him over the head with the nearest textbook (Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3).

Lily thought he really needed to get himself a girl.

* * *

Not really sure if I like this one, it's just a bit of information about their characters. I'm also pretty sure that I'll be doing the next few stories as more Scorpius centric, as most of them have been Lily centric.


	10. Circle

Title: What Goes Around Comes Around  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Jacob Pritchard, Andrew Braddock, Alarice Zabini, Pamela Vaisey  
Prompt: Circle  
Word Count: 745  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Lily's with Killian, so Scorpius might as well have some fun with the opposite sex as well.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Scorpius placed a card on the top of his Exploding Snap tower, and breathed a sigh of relief as the whole thing stayed up. It was a Tuesday night, and usually Scorpius would be with Lily right now, but she was hanging out with her no good boyfriend, Killian. He was always spending time with her, snogging her. Scorpius knew that he would take of advantage of her, but Lily wouldn't listen to him ("I don't need another big brother, Scor!"). But Scorpius had already chosen his plan of attack. He would still spend time with her (they had planned to put some graffiti on the Charms Classroom walls tomorrow) and he would constantly berate him and chip away at the foundations of their relationship.

Tonight, however, Scorpius was in the Slytherin Common Room with Jacob Pritchard, Andrew Baddock, and two girls in their year, Alarice Zabini and Pamela Vaisey, playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Good to finally see you around here. I thought you had transferred to Gryffindor or something." Andrew said, throwing another card down.

"Just because I'm friends with one of them doesn't mean I like the whole house. Or they like me back for that matter." Scorpius answered.

"You really close to Potter than?" Alarice asked, tucking a piece of ebony hair behind her ear. Scorpius wondered why she was asking, everyone knew.

"Yeah."

"Like romantic close?" The dark girl asked, leaning closer Scorpius him across the table, almost knocking over the card stack.

"No, she's dating that Killian kid in her house, a fourth year." Scorpius answered, his eyed narrowed slightly at the thought of him. Alarice nodded with a contented smirk on her face.

"He's a lucky man, I have to admit." Jacob said, throwing another card onto their stack. "Potter may be a third year, but she's grown quite a bit, you know?" He and Andrew laughed, but Scorpius threw a card at the stack, causing the whole thing to blow up in everyone's faces, but most of all Jacob's.

"Don't talk about her like that, mate." Scorpius said, trying to sound threatening even though he was pretty sure that he looked ridiculous without eyebrows. With a quick wave of his wand, his own and the girls' eyebrows were fixed.

"So you're not interested in her than." Pamela asked, looking at Alarice the whole time she was talking.

"No, she's only a friend." Scorpius answered, slightly annoyed. Hadn't he already answered that? Of course, if he of Andrew or Jacob (who were still trying to get their eyebrows back and talking about Lily) had been looking at the girls, they might have noticed Alarice's grin and whispering with Pamela.

"Oh Merlin," Pamela exclaimed. She stood up and grabbed the hands of Jacob and Andrew, starting to pull them away, "I completely forgot about this…essay…for Potions. Come and help me." She said, taking the two to the other side of the Common Room. They both looked confused, until Pamela whispered something to them, their expression changing to amusement.

Alarice quickly moved over to the couch and sat gracefully next to Scorpius.

"We haven't had much chance to talk." Alarice said, leaning closer to him.

"No, I guess not." Scorpius answered. "So, umm… how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great. You know, my parents really want me to do well on my O.W.L.s, and I guess I do to. But it's hard and stressful, you know? Besides, I don't need O.W.L.s to be a…" Alarice chatted on, but Scorpius tuned her out.

Alarice was right, they hadn't talked much. He hadn't actually noticed her much before. But here she was, batting her eyelashes and kept talking non-stop. Scorpius couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she was (Scorpius had heard her grandmother was really beautiful, with something like seven husbands who all died and left her with tons of galleons). Scorpius wasn't as thick as some guys. After a bit he had realized that Alarice liked him. He didn't have a date for the next Hogsmeade trip (he thought he would go with Lily for her first time, but she would be probably with Killian), so he guessed it just spilled out.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I think it's next week." Alarice grinned, obviously excited.

"I'd love that Scorpius!" She giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek . "I've got to go tell Pamela. See you around!"

Scorpius wasn't quite sure why he did it, but he didn't feel guilty or anything. The world was a circle, and what goes around comes around.

* * *

I had planned on writing a whole lot of stuff on my 5 day weekend, but then I decided that the beach's calling was too loud to ignore, s I worked on my tan instead of CTB. Oh well...


	11. What?

Title: What Just Happened?  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter  
Prompt: What?  
Word Count: 593  
Rating: PG13 (swearing)  
Summary: You know what happens when you assume...And Scorpius has made an ass out of himself this time.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Scorpius was in the Transfiguration Corridor, completely alone, on a Saturday afternoon.

Ever since he had asked Alarice to go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend, she had not left him alone. She had declared they were a couple (she didn't seem to think that he needed to be included in the conversation that decided this), and wanted to be with him constantly. He didn't mind being around her, on the contrary she was great company and as he discovered last night, a great snogger. Scorpius just really needed some time to be away from everyone else.

It hadn't been as hard to get away as he had thought. Scorpius just told Alarice that he needed to go to Professor Lucas for Transfiguration help, which he actually did need (he would ask Lily for it though, she was already ahead of him in the subject and she owed him for all the Potions help he had given). He hadn't expected anyone to find him, least of all Lily.

She sat next to him wordlessly and pulled out two chocolate frogs and handed one to him. He didn't ask how she found him; Lily had shown him the Marauders' Map in her first year.

"'lo Scor. Haven't seen you in a while. How're you?" Lily asked when she finished her own frog. Scorpius swallowed the last of his chocolate before answering.

"You know me, dearest Bug, I've been dying inside without your company." He said dramatically, placing his hands over his heart. In truth, he had missed seeing her around (she had skipped out on their scheduled vandilization to do some last minute assignments).

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts to be away from me." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I've been thinking…"

"Must be hard." Lily hit him over the head.

"And I have our Hogsmeade trip planned out. First we need to do all the basics, you know, Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes …" She continued to name places, but Scorpius wasn't listening anymore. He had assumed that Lily would go with Killian, and their plans of going together for her first time allowed there had simply been dropped. But now… "And we absolutely have to go to my Uncle's shop, he told me he had all this stuff aside for us to try out. I can't wait to go, I mean-"

"I can't go with you." Scorpius said, effectively cutting her off.

"What? What do you mean you can't go?" Lily said angrily, sitting up straight and looking right at him.

"Well, I thought you would go with Killian and all, so I kind of got a date." He growled back, his own face now probably red.

"What? A date? With who? Just cancel it." Lily yelled back. The yelling had caused a few people who had been milling around the castle to converge to the spot.

"It's with Alarice Zabini, and why should I cancel? You never cancel with Killian to be with me."

"What, you think I'd rather be with Killian than my best friend? And how do you know that I never cancel with Ryan?" Lily was standing up, her face matching her hair color. Scorpius stood as well. "I'm supposed to be with him right now, but I saw you all alone on the map and I thought something was wrong. I'm trying to be a good friend for you, but I guess I'm the only one." Lily stalked away, pushing past a couple of bystanders.

Lily left Scorpius wondering what the bloody hell had just happened.

* * *

I realized that the Slytherin- Gryffindor Quidditch match would probably be after Halloween, so I changed the Hogsmeade week mentioned last chapter to something much more general, just in case you were wondering. To the chapter, I hope everyone liked the conflict I threw in here. The drama's starting up now! Have fun reading, and don't forget to review.


	12. Sixth Sense

Title: You Weren't Thinking  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter  
Prompt: Sixth Sense  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It takes a while, but Scorpius does see he messed up.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

The sky seemed to not have decided what the weather should be for today. Rain would pelt against the windows of the castle for a while, than the sun would poke out for some time until the clouds covered it against. It was exactly how Lily and Scorpius were feeling at the moment.

People who had heard the fight told their friends, who told their friends, and so forth, until the whole school had known that the two were currently not talking. If James Potter were asked about the event, he would say that he knew Malfoy would be trouble, and it was a good thing he was gone now, before he corrupted his sister too much. Scorpius's friends replied that Lily was just a small distraction, and Scorpius deserved much better friends. It was strange how both sides judged, even though neither knew what had actually happened.

Lily and Scorpius weren't sure what to make of the whole thing. Both being stubborn, neither wanted to apologize, yet expected the other to come and do it. But unlike their friends, they knew that their friendship was not over, simply at a standstill. And it was purely by coincidence that the two ran into each other, right in the corridor they had met.

"How'd I know you come here again?" Scorpius said as he watched the rain outside and Lily, who had just walked up to the window, looked startled.

"You have a sixth sense or something." Lily answered sarcastically. The two stood in silence for a few moments, until she cleared her throat.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Scorpius said skeptically.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Lily said.

"Like…?" Scor asked.

"I don't know, maybe an apology or something of the sort."

"What did I do?" Scorpius asked angrily.

"You messed up our plans." Lily said with frustration.

"I didn't mess them up, I thought-" Scorpius began, but Lily cut him off.

"You obviously weren't thinking, or else we wouldn't be in this situation."

"But Killian, you were-"

"He's my boyfriend, you're my best friend. You're way more important." Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Don't give me that look, it's true." There was more silence.

"Well?" Lily said angrily, almost to the point of shouting.

"Oh, well," Scorpius stuttered," I guess you're right. I did jump to conclusions and all, but you should definitely-"

"All that's needed is an apology, Scor."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm sorry for not thinking." Lily grinned widely for the first time since their fight, but she wasn't done yet.

"You have to promise me one thing though, before I forgive you."

"That would be…"Scorpius said.

"Don't be an ass about Ryan, he's really a great guy."

"Alright, but if he does anything to hurt you, I'll-"

"Don't worry Scor, Jamie and Al have the big brother thing covered." Scorpius nodded, and went over to Lily, slipping an arm over her shoulders.

"We should definitely double date, Scor."

"Buggie, there's no way I could endure that."

* * *

If it seems like Scorpius makes a lot of mistakes, don't worry, Lily makes them too, just later on. Hope you like this one, and please review!


	13. Fall

Title: Falling For You  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter, Alarice Zabini  
Prompt: Fall  
Word Count: 921  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Scorpius fell off his broom, and Lily might be falling for him.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Scorpius spun the quaffle around in his hand and threw it up in the air. He caught it deftly and pretended to swerve out of the way of one of the opposing team's chasers before taking a seat on one of the benches in the changing room. He was tense, to say the least, about today's match against Ravenclaw. The eagles had put up a good team this year, and their seeker was nothing to laugh at. But if Slytherin won by at least two hundred points than they would move ahead of Gryffindor for the Quidditch Cup.

As captain, Scorpius had come up with a load of plays for his chasers, and he had made sure that the whole team understood the stakes for this game. He knew that they had a good chance of winning; it was just getting the win by the right margin that Scorpius was worried about. But he couldn't do much about it anymore, because the match was due to start soon and he was simply waiting for all his players to get out here. In time, all of them were sitting before him, waiting for him to start his pre-game speech.

"We all know what this game will tell us. I know we can win, but we have to win by two hundred at least. It's going to be hard, but I know we can do it. When you think about it, we only need to get fifty points ahead and than just grab the snitch. I know that we're good enough." His six teammates all shouted and threw their arms in the air, excited to play. A few minutes later, they all mounted their brooms and took off.

The green portion of the stands erupted as the Slytherin team took a lap around the pitch. They landed in the center of the pitch, where the Ravenclaws were as well, and Scorpius shook hands with Davis, the blue captain. The balls were releases and the whistle was blown, all fourteen players flew off in different directions, the keepers heading over to their posts, the beaters to the bludgers, the seekers to fly around and start looking, and the chasers to try and get the quaffle.

It was an exhilarating game. His players were following all of his strategies, and they were already ahead by forty points. Ravenclaw scored two goals in a row, but so did the Slytherins. Another minute later, Scorpius had made the shot to bring them fifty ahead, and he gave the signal for his seeker to try and capture the snitch as soon as possible. But as Scorpius made to try and stop one of the blue chasers from scoring, he saw a bludger out of the corner of his eye, coming straight at his head, and he could do nothing to stop it. He was off the broom, falling, and then it was all black…

Scorpius was awakened by two people arguing. They weren't loud, but his head was pounding already, and they weren't helping. He opened his eyes, the sunlight pouring from the windows causing him to blink a few times until he could adjust. He was ion a bed in the Hospital Wing. Alarice was on one side of the bed, her pretty features marred with disdain, and Lily was on the other, her face red.

"You're the one that's being completely unreasonable." Alarice hissed. "We will not-"

"Morning, ladies." Scorpius said, cutting off his girlfriend.

"Nice going Potter, you woke him up!" Alarice said to Lily before turning to him. "Hello dear, are you feeling alright?" Lily answered before Scorpius could even open his mouth.

"Course not. He got hit in the head with a metal ball, then fell off his broom." She than directed her attention to Scorpius. "It was a right fall, mate. You weren't too far off from the ground though, so that was good."

"What about the game? What happened?" He asked, suddenly remembering what had happened They needed to win by two hundred, but what if at the last second, Ravenclaw scored? Lily smirked, and he knew that did not bode well for the Slytherins.

"Davies had already thrown the quaffle by the time you were hit, but your keeper saw you falling and he wasn't looking at the ball, but your seeker was already going for the snitch, and he got it. So you guys won, but only by one ninety, so we Gryffs are still in the lead."

"Damn it! How the hell?"

"I know, right." Lily was grinning.

"Stop making him feel bad, he's been seriously injured!" Alarice said, pouting.

"How do you know what he needs?" Lily asked.

"I'm his girlfriend, I know. Alright, Potter?" Scorpius watched the two girls bicker over his bed, just wanting the noise to stop. After weighing over the options in his head, he decided that Lily would want to talk to him, while Alarice might just want to snog.

"Bug, can we talk later? We can go over the match and all." He said, giving her a pleading look and gesturing his head to Alarice in an obvious attempt to communicate without words what he was hoping to accomplish. Lily raised her eyebrows, but nodded.

"Fine, Scor. We'll talk later." She said, obviously not thinking it was fine with her. She stood up and left.

It was as she was walking out of the Hospital Wing, looking back at the couple, that she realized she might just be falling for Scorpius.


	14. Broken

Title: Rules Were Made To Be Broken  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter, Albus Potter, James Potter, George Weasley, Rose Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Ginny Potter, Harry Potter  
Prompt: Broken  
Word Count: 390  
Rating: G  
Summary: Why did Lily fall for Scorpius?  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

Lily Potter had never liked following the rules.

When she was six, her mum told her she couldn't use any of the broomsticks in the shed because they were too big for her. So what did she do? She broke into the shed and tried each one out in turn. She would have kept going if her brother Albus hadn't gone and told on her to her mum. It was the first time that she got in real trouble.

Another time, her whole family was shopping for her brother James's first year at Hogwarts. Her dad told her to stick with him and not run off, but what fun would that be? So while her parents and Alb were watching James get measured for his school robes, she decided that it would be more exciting to visit Uncle George's shop.

Lily slipped out of Madam Malkin's as quietly as possible and started walking in the direction of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. No one seemed to notice her, a little eight year old girl, walking all by herself. When she got there, Uncle George laughed when he saw her alone and made her hold his hand and took Lily back to my parents. They were too relieved to be mad at her that time.

When Alb was going into his second year and James his third, Lily's mum said she wasn't allowed to go on the Hogwarts Express yet because she was not old enough. But why should she be the only one left while all her other cousins (minus Hugo) went off? While Lily's parents were busy talking to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, she quickly slipped onto the train, hoping they wouldn't notice she was gone until it was too late.

Too bad Lily's cousin, Rose, saw her and yelled to Uncle Harry. He had to forcibly take her off. Dad threatened to not let her go to Hogwarts next year, but she knew it was a bluff, and told him so. Lily saw his mouth twitch slightly and Uncle Ron burst out laughing. Even Aunt Hermione looked like she was fighting back laughter. Mum, however, did not find her the least bit funny. She was grounded for a whole month after that stunt.

To her, rules were made to be broken. Maybe that's why she fell for Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Just a little filler for this story right now, doesn't serve much purpose, but I had it written before this, so... If you notice that there is any 1st person words, let me know, because that's how I had it written before.


	15. Too Much

Title: Too Much Time  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Jacob Pritchard, Andrew Braddock, Alarice Zabini, Pamela Vaisey  
Prompt: Too Much  
Word Count: 546  
Rating: PG  
Summary: After Scorpius gets out of the Hospital Wing, Alarice knows that Lily's going to be a problem, and she's going to need some help to get rid of her influence.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

It was just after lunch the next day that Scorpius was released from the Hospital Wing. He got a standing ovation from the Slytherins who saw him as they were exiting the Great Hall. If he had accomplished what he wanted and won by winning by two hundred points, he would have been more appreciative, but he just acknowledged them with a wave of his hand this time.

"Hey, babe. I'm so glad you're feeling better." Alarice said as she walked over to Scorpius and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips

"Yeah, baby." Jacob said, coming over and pushing Alarice out of the way and hugging Scorpius himself.

"So glad to see you again, dearest." Andrew added, pushing Jacob away and grabbing Scorpius around the waist.

"Shove off." Scorpius replied, prying Andrew from around himself. He was about to go back over to Alarice when he heard someone else.

"Merlin, I thought that we got rid of your ugly mug with that bludger." He turned around, and there was Lily, grinning at him.

"Sorry to disappoint, Buggie. I'll try next time."

"Bet your ass on it, Malfoy." Lily answered, walking over and punching him on the arm. "I'm just glad to see that you got out of her grips."

"I tried to get out last night but Pomfrey made me stay." Lily laughed.

"I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about Allie over there." She said and pointed to Alarice who was pouting and had her arms crossed. At that statement, she gave her the middle finger, to which Lily waved. Jacob and Andrew were trying unsuccessfully to hide their laughter. Even Scorpius's mouth twitched, but he had to al least say something.

"Please don't be mean."

"I'll think about it." Lily answered. "But right now, you have to come with me. I was just talking to Hugo, and he said that-"

"Excuse me, weren't we supposed to take a walk around the lake, Scor?"

"When was that decided?"

"Yesterday, when we were in the wing together."

"Oh yeah," Scorpius said, even though he had no clue what she was talking about. He moved closer to her and whispered. "We can do that later. Lily and me haven't talked in a while."

"But you spend too much time with her." She whispered back.

"Please. Later tonight we'll go wherever you want."

Alarice looked like she was about to say that it was definitely not alright with her, but with one look at Lily's face, she bit her tongue and replied, "That's fine. Have fun."

"Thanks for the permission." Lily said sarcastically as she led Scorpius off to god knows where. Alarice watched them go with a scowl on her face, and quickly stormed off to find her best friend, Pamela Vaisey.

"Pammy." Alarice whined as she found her talking to some other Slytherin girls.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I hate Lily Potter."

"Who doesn't?" One of the girls asked, causing most of the group to titter.

"Why Allie?"

"The bitch is trying to steal my boyfriend. She spends too much time with Scor, and I really need her out of the way. Help me please, Pammy." Alarice pleaded, pouting again.

"Don't worry, Allie. I'll take care of it."

* * *

Sorry that took forever, I have finals still going on and that's really all I'm worried about at the moment. In related news, I'm spending the summer in a place with limited internet connection, so it will be somewhat hard for me to post frequently, though I hope to write quite a lot. In case you were wondering, Alarice means ruler of all (something a pureblood might call their kid) and Pamela means sweet as honey (which you'll say the irony in next time).


	16. Triangle

Title: Best Friends Will do Anything for Each Other  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Lily Potter, Pamela Vaisey  
Prompt: Triangle  
Word Count: 648  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Pamela and Alarice are best friends, and Pam is ready to cause a little bit of pain to a certain redhead if she isn't willing to let her best friend have what she wants, a certain blonde Malfoy.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Pamela and Alarice were the best of friends since they were at least seven years old. They helped each other out in every situation, which was why Pamela was trying to look for Lily Potter to go and tell her off.

Pamela had been worried about Allie ever since she had confessed to maybe having a small crush on Scorpius Malfoy in their third year. At the time, Pam had encouraged Allie. She really thought they could get together, seeing as Pam was probably one of the most beautiful girls in their year (her grandmother was supposed to have been gorgeous). Pamela had not foreseen the problem that was Lily Potter.

Potter had been a little first year when Allie had first had feelings for Malfoy, so what threat could she pose? But she was a danger now, at fourteen. Many of the older bys at Hogwarts considered her one of the prettiest girls, and she was also Scorpius's best friend. Pamela had been quite surprised when Scorpius asked Alarice out, but she knew Allie was thrilled, so she decided to be a good friend and just let Allie stay happy. But now the inevitable had happened.

Pam knew that Lily would be a problem for Allie, and she was determined to stop this twisted love triangle (which the three involved would probably never admit to) before Alarice got hurt. And there the little brat was, surrounded by a cluster of red-headed cousins and one of her brothers. When Pam cleared her throat, all of them looked up.

"Can we help you?" One of them asked. Pam was pretty sure that her dad was the joke shop owner, but it really didn't matter at the moment.

"Actually, you can. I'm looking for Potter."

"What do you want?" The Potter her age, Albus, said. Pam fought the urge to spit back a sarcastic remark. She needed to be nice for at least a few more moments if she wanted the youngest Potter to at least talk to her.

"I actually need Lily." She said as sweetly as possible. The girl in question's eyebrows flew up, and she looked Pam over.

"You're Zabini's friend, yeah?" Potter asked. Pam nodded and she saw that the joke shop cousin and another Weasley, possibly Rose, share a significant glance. "What could I possibly help you with?"

"I just need to talk to you. It'll only take a second." Pam said, plastering the fakest smile on her face as possible. She could tell that Potter saw right through it, but she still signaled for her family members to leave, promising she'd catch up in a minute.

"Well? What do you want?" Potter asked, leaning up against the wall.

"I want you to stop trying to break Allie and Scorpius up." Pam said and her sweet act dropping. She was at once grateful for her tall frame, because even though she was only a little over a year older than Potter, Pam towered over her.

"I'm not trying to do that."

"Maybe not consciously, but you like Scor way too much to let their relationship just be." Potter scoffed.

"Yeah, okay. I'm pining for Scor and-" Potter began sarcastically, but Pamela cut her off before she could get into it.

"You may not realize it, but you Allie and Scor are in a love triangle if I ever saw one. And you'll be much worse once you admit your feelings. All I'm here to say is that if you try and hurt Allie, my best friend, I'll make sure to hurt you." Potter looked taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"Well it goes both ways, Vaisey. If Zabini thinks about hurting my best friend, I'll take you both down." Potter leaned in and whispered. "Be a doll and pass that on for me."

"Of course." Pamela whispered back, and both girls stalked off in opposite directions.

* * *

FYI: Lily is referred to as Potter here because it's from Pamela's point of view, and that's what I think she would call her. Also, I'm going through and editing all my earlier chapters. Nothing important is changing, I just went through and saw all the mistakes I made and had to fix it.


	17. Red

Title: The Worst Valentine's Day  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Ryan Killian  
Prompt: Red  
Word Count: 762  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Ryan proves Scorpius right, and on Valentine's Day no less.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Lily was gripping a red heart shaped card, excited beyond belief at the prospect of her first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend. She was returning from her last class of the day and heading to the common room, where she was going to surprise Ryan. When she arrived, he wasn't in sight, so she simply headed up to his dormitory and barged right into the 4th years' room, not even bothering to knock. What Lily saw when she entered was not what she had expected.

Ryan was there, but he was not alone. He was in a passionate embrace with some girl and both were completely unaware that Lily had even entered the room. Lily couldn't move, couldn't look away, no matter how much she really wanted to. Ryan, he had been so nice to her, but he had betrayed her. She couldn't breathe. She didn't understand, how could he have done this to her?

"Hi, having fun?" Lily said weakly, but just enough for the girl to look over and see her. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she pushed Ryan off her. He turned around as well, guilt written all across his face.

"Lily, I can explain, we were-"

"I'm pretty sure you can't explain this away." Lily said, choking back tears.

"I thought you said you broke up with her?" The girl asked, looking from Ryan to Lily.

"I was going to, I-"

"Didn't get around to it?" Lily said sarcastically, cutting him off. If he had broken up with her, that would have been better, not that she would be extremely happy about it. But he had to cheat on her? Was there something wrong with her that Ryan didn't want her anymore?

"Look Lily, I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I really don't want to hear it." She looked down at her hand, where the red card was now crumpled up in her anger and frustration. "Here." She threw the ball of parchment at him. "Happy Valentine's Day." Lily choked out as the tears finally broke through. She ran from the room, out of the tower, and down corridors. She wasn't sure where she was going, but once she was out of breath, she slumped against the wall of a corridor, laughing bitterly at the fact that it was the History of Magic corridor.

Lily wasn't sure how long she was sitting there, but suddenly there was an arm around her shoulders. She looked up, and there was Scorpius.

"How'd you know I was here?" Lily asked. She wiped a tear from her face, wondering how red her eyes and cheeks must be at the moment.

"Well, I was looking for you, but no one seemed to know where you were. So I asked your brother, James, if he had the Map, you know to find you, so he pulls it out and we see you running here. He was all ready to go after you with me, but I got him to see that it would probably be best if only one of us went. We argued for a bit, but I finally won out. So you wanna let me know what happened."

"Ryan, he-" Lily began, but Scorpius was up before she had even gotten a few words out.

"Did he try and hurt you? Take advantage of you? Damn it, I'll-"

"Not like that Scor." Lily said. Scorpius was still scowling at the thought of Ryan. "You can still beat him up if you want, though." Scorpius looked absolutely delighted, and Lily couldn't help but grin. "He was cheating on me. I don't even know the girl."

"That fucking bastard cheated on you?" Scorpius said. "Why would he ever do that? He was messing around with the-" He stopped mid-sentence, his face red from embarrassment. Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Did I do something wrong, Scor?" Lily asked as she raised her voice. "Shit Scor, it's Valentine's Day! What the fuck is wrong with me that he had to go with someone else?"

"Don't ever say that again, Lils. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Scorpius sat down and enveloped Lily in a tight hug. "Killian is an asshole and he's not worth another thought." Both were silent for a few moments, with an occasional sniffle from Lily. After a minute or two Lily spoke up.

"You're amazing Scor." Lily said into his shoulder. She looked up at him and the ends of her mouth twitched. "Beat him to a bloody red pulp, will you?"

"My pleasure." He said, still holding onto his best friend tightly.

* * *

Poor Lily :( Don't worry though, Killian will get what he deserves. I finished editing all the earlier chapters, in case you were wondering. I'm aso looking for a beta, if you are or know one that might me interested, let me know!


	18. He

Title: Pay Back's a Bitch  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Ryan Killian, James Potter, Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley  
Prompt: Red  
Word Count: 591  
Rating: PG  
Summary: What you give is what you get...Too bad for Killian.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Scorpius wasn't quite sure how this was possible. He was leaning against a wall outside the Entrance Hall with every male Weasley and Potter at Hogwarts. As soon as Scorpius had made sure Lily was alright and walked back to Gryffindor tower with her, he immediately reported to James Potter and told him what happened. Potter looked like he wanted to kill Killian right then and there, but he decided that it would be best if he got the full experience of hurting a Weasley-Potter.

Albus was told, who let Hugo know, while James told Fred and than Louis, a seventh year, was informed. All six of the guys were waiting together. Two blondes, two with black hair, and two redheads all lined up, waiting for Killian. It was a sight to see.

"There he is," Hugo said suddenly. All twenty-four eyes moved to the where he was pointing, the wooden doors that opened to the grounds. There he was, laughing and joking with a mate of his, completely unaware of the six wizards ready to beat him up.

Albus, being closest to the door, grabbed him before he even noticed them, and Louis kept his mates moving, "unless you want to join him." The color drained from all their faces and quickly started walking again.

Killian was quickly shoved into a passageway off the Entrance Hall, and thrown against the wall by Albus. Lily's family and Scorpius quickly surrounded him, and James stepped up in front of him first.

"Hi Ryan, how are you?"

"Not so sure right-"

"Great, great. So, we have a couple questions for you, Ryan." Fred cracked his knuckles threateningly behind Scorpius. "The first would be, is there something mentally wrong with you?"

"Um," He stuttered. "No."

"So you're sane then. Good to hear." James leaned against the wall next to Killian, whose eyes were darting around, possibly looking for an escape route "We just wanted to make sure, seeing as no one in their right mind would ever cheat on my little sister."

"It perplexed us quite a bit," Albus said as he stepped up. "Though we know Lily is a bit of an overbearing character, she is still a fabulous person most of the time." He took the side that James had not occupied.

"And she seemed pretty keen on you." Scorpius was up next. He put a hand on Killian's shoulder. "So we were just thinking that we would pay you back in a similar manner that you did for her."

Scorpius pulled back his other hand, and slammed a punch straight in Killian's face. Albus and James both aimed for his stomach. Killian tried to fight back, hooking Scorpius n the chin, but he just hit right back. James stepped back and Fred came into the fray, hitting every part of Killian he could find. Hugo and Louis threw a few punches as well, and in a few minutes, he was on the ground, his face almost unrecognizable.

"I think that's good for now." Fred said as he watched the slumped over form of Killian.

They all left the corridor, but not without throwing a full body bind at him.

"He shouldn't cause anyone any trouble for a while," Albus said as they headed towards the Great Hall. "Lucy, she's a huge gossip in Hufflepuff, started a rumor that he was gay. And the girl he was with, she broke up with him because he told her that he broke up with Lily."

"He's an asshole," Scorpius said. They all wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember that a fanfiction writer's only payment is reviews! Let me know what you loved, what you hated, what I need to fix! Thanks again!


	19. Choices

Title: An Easy Choice  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter, Alarice Zabini  
Prompt: Choices  
Word Count: 527  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Alarice gives Scorpius an ultimatum, and it's a very easy decision for him.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

The sight of them together made Alarice's blood boil. No matter what she did, no matter how many times she had Pamela threatened, Alarice could not even put a dent into Scorpius and Lily's friendship.

Two months ago word got around that Ryan Killian had cheated on poor little Lily Potter (the gossip was fueled by rumors that Killian was gay and the fact that the day after everyone found out, he came to breakfast with a black eye and a split lip). And now that Lily didn't have a boyfriend to spend at least sometime with, Alarice had to watch the two of them spend almost every second together. She had to pry Scorpius away to even spend a few minutes with him. Today was no different.

"Scorpius, let's head to lunch." Scorpius had said they would go get lunch than hang out over an hour ago, but when he didn't show up, Alarice went looking for him. She had found him in the fifth floor corridor with none other than Lily Potter, having a ridiculous conversation about some Quidditch players.

"One second, alright?" Scorpius said distractedly. "I'm telling you Bug, Bryson is definitely the best seeker out there today. He's almost guaranteed for the national team, besides-"

"Now Scorpius," Alarice hissed. She felt like she was going to explode. He was always flaking out on her to be with Lily.

"If you don't mind, Allie poo, we're talking. I'm sure Scor will catch up with you later," Lily answered sarcastically before immediately turning her attention back to Scorpius. "Please don't pull that bull on me. You and I both know that Bryson doesn't have anything on Marks. You do remember his catch in that last-"

"Look, if you're not coming with me," Alarice cut in quickly, "can we at least talk for a second?" Alarice had made up her mind. She would give him a choice, and whatever he chose, she would deal with it.

"Yeah, I guess," Scorpius answered as he shared a look with Lily, who stood up and walked around the corridor and out of sight. Alarice just knew that the younger girl was smirking in her little self-satisfied way the whole while. "Take some floor." Scorpius patted the ground next to him. Alarice declined, disgusted at the idea of sitting on the dirty castle floors.

"Well, what's up?" Scorpius asked as he stood up from the floor.

"I've been thinking, and if you want this relationship to work, you need to make a choice." Scorpius raised his eyebrows. Alarice continued, talking very quickly as if the conversation was like a bandage that she wanted to pull off in order to cause the least amount of pain. "I understand you're very close to Potter, but I need you to choose. Be friends with her, or be my boyfriend."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Scorpius asked incredulously. Alarice nodded causing Scorpius to shake his head. "I don't believe it. You're nuts, you know that? Easiest decision ever; I choose Lily."

* * *

Sorry that took forever everyone. I just have so much to do for school over the summer, and I've been extremely lazy so far this summer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, and please keep them coming. It lets me know that people are enjoying this story. Hope you all like this!


	20. Lunch

Title: Meals are a Family Affair  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter, Albus Potter, James Potter, Roxanne Weasley, Fred Weasley, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Louis Weasley  
Prompt: Lunch  
Word Count: 675  
Rating: PG  
Summary: When you eat with one member of the extended Weasley family, you eat with them all.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

It had been awkward the past week after the break-up during meals at the Slytherin table for the only five fifth years. The guys were all on Scorpius's side while Alarice and Pamela shot all three (occasionally turning to the Gryffindor table) death glares, no matter how far away they happened to be sitting. He just couldn't take it anymore, and when he mentioned it to Lily, she immediately came up with a solution.

"Have lunch with me at Gryffindor table today! We're so much fun; you'll forget all about those girls!" Scorpius wasn't sure if this was the best idea ever. Lily had promised him that all of her relatives would be completely civil and friendly to him, but still…

"Everyone, Scorpius," Lily said as she walked up to an extremely red-haired section of the Gryffindor table. "You know Al, Jamie, and Hugo. That's Louis." she pointed to the only blonde at that section of the Gryffindor table, who was on the edge of the group across from Lily and Scorpius, talking to a non-Weasley. "Rosie's right there with Albus," Lily said pointing to the girl next to Louis. "Roxy's next to her, and Lucy, she's in Hufflepuff but she eats with us sometimes because her and Roxy are best friends, should be next to her, but she's got this huge Charms exam after lunch and she really needs to do well." Each mentioned person waved at the sound of their name. "And here's Fred with James," Lily ended with, taking a seat next to Hugo and motioning for Scorpius to sit too.

"Hi everyone," Scorpius said nervously. Those people who did not currently have food in their mouths responded. As soon as he sat down he was bombarded by a thousand different conversations at once.

"Mum and dad got me this locket for my birthday, isn't it great? And it-"

"Jacobs has been acting really wonky during practice this week. Something's off with him and if it ruins us for the cup-"

"We'll have to put it right in front of them if we want it to work, or else-"

"-absolutely bonkers if he finds out. You won't tell him, right?"

And as Scorpius watched the family, awestruck at their closeness, Lily suddenly addressed him.

"How you fairing, Scor?" Lily asked, concerned at his lack of talking and eating.

"I'm fine. Just a fair bit overwhelming," he answered honestly.

"Completely understandable," Rose said.

"Of course, you have to deal with Lily on a daily basis, and she's the worst of-" Fred began, but he was cut short as Lily slapped him on the back of his head.

"That's abuse, that is!"

"And you deserved it," Fred's sister Roxanne announced from across the table. "You never know when to shut your trap."

"And I'm sure you never _ever _gossip with Lucy," Fred replied sarcastically. Roxanne was about to respond when Albus, ever the peacemaker, cut her off.

"Quit it, the both of you. We've all agreed that any sibling rivalry is to happen inside Gryffindor tower or in the absence of non-family members." Albus looked around the hall. "And there're quite a few non-family members around here."

Most of the cousins laughed while Roxanne and Fred both mumbled back to their metaphorical corners. The rest of lunch went on like this, with at least five different conversations going on at once. Every once in a while a joke was shared with the whole, one which caused Hugo to squirt milk out of his nose and left his cousins and sister to torment him for the rest of the meal. Scorpius realized, as Albus was retelling a comical Potions lesson to he group, that this was one of the best lunches he had experienced in a long time. He hadn't even noticed the Slytherins since he had walked into the Hall.

And when Lily asked him if he had fun while the two of them were both heading outside, Scorpius for care of Magical creatures and Lily for Herbology, he answered honestly.

"It was fun."

* * *

Sorry that took forever, my power cord decided to stop working for me. Hope you liked this and please review!


	21. Summer

Title: Sand, Surf, and Quidditch  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Jacob Pritchard, Andrew Braddock  
Prompt: Summer  
Word Count: 682  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Lily's got a great gift for Scorpius, even if it is a bit late.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

The summer holidays began once more, bringing the end of Scorpius's fifth and Lily's third year. Though Scorpius hadn't yet received his O.W.L. results, he was pretty positive that he did well in most of his subjects (excluding History of Magic and Ancient Runes, as he was hopeless in both). Lily herself got a considerable amount of praise from the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Lucas, for her performance in that subject (even if she didn't fair quite as well in the rest of her exams). And it was with raised hopes that the two, along with the rest of the Hogwarts population, boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Yeah, my dad should be happy. My mum said he didn't do so well in Care of Magical Creatures, so…," Scorpius said as he hauled his trunk into an empty compartment. Hugo, Jacob, and Andrew followed him, loading their things in as well, with Lily bringing up the rear.

"Don't worry, mate," Jacob said earnestly. "I know my parents will just be happy if I get at least one O.W.L."

"I think mine will want a bit more out of me."

"My uncle George only got three, and look at him." Hugo shared a glance with Lily to confirm this fact, to which she nodded.

"Besides, they can't be that hard, right?" Lily asked a little hopefully, watching the three Slytherins for their reactions.

"Keep telling yourself that, Potter," Andrew said while laughing. Hugo and Lily looked slightly nervous at the prospect of O.W.L.s and fifth year in general, not at all helped by their three seniors retelling the horrors of that year.

They passed the rest of the train ride in a similar fashion, along with a few rounds of Exploding Snap. As the train began to pull into King's cross, Lily swore.

"Oh bloody hell, I completely forgot!" She rummaged through her rucksack and pulled out a beaten up and decidedly rumpled up envelope. "Happy Birthday, Scor-a-dory!"

"My birthday was a week ago, Bug," Scor reminded her, rolling his eyes and taking the envelope.

"I know, and I apologize. I gave you the card, right?" Lily said as she made her way out of the compartment. "But you'll love this and I couldn't get it 'till now. I had to pull a couple strings, if you know what I mean." Lily winked. "They're well worth the wait."

Scorpius had been opening his very belated gift at the same time as Lily was talking. He had it open and…

"No bloody way! Pride of Portree against the Holyhead Harpies? I was gonna ask my dad to get Pride tickets for me, but you..." Scorpius took a closer look at the tickets. "Bloody hell, these are some amazing seats. How the …?"

"I told you, I pulled some strings." Lily rolled her eyes. "My mom was a Harpie, and she covers Quidditch for the _Prophet, _so she got me these. They're press seats but I didn't think that was a big deal, right?" Scorpius shook his head. Those seats had to be good anyway, if people had to report on the games. "And, you don't even have to give me a ticket, even though I know you want to. My mom got four. She can't come though; she's got some charity event or something like that, so my dad is coming. You've got the other two."

Scorpius was at a loss for words and almost tripped down the steps that led off the Express and onto the platform.

"No need to say thank you or anything," Lily hinted. Scorpius looked up from his tickets, which he still couldn't believe.

"Thank you!" Scorpius pulled her into a hug as they walked to their respective families. "I can't believe this!"

"It's not a big deal, really. And we're sitting next to each other and everything. Just me and you. Oh and my dad and whoever you bring."

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to tell my dad."

"Well, I'm this way. Write to me, alright?" Lily pulled Scorpius into one last hug.

"Promise. See you at the match!"

* * *

That took forever, didn't it? I had some school papers to write that were due before it actually started. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far, and please keep them coming. It's just great to hear feedback from the people who read this story! Thanks so much!


	22. Purple

Title: Predictions  
Prompt: Purple  
Characters: Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Word Count: 356  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Lily and Scorpius through the eyes of their fathers.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

"The purple looks great, dear," Lily said as she hugged Scorpius. "Really brings out the color in your eyes." She eyes his Pride of Portree shirt, purple with golden letters, with slight distaste. "That's exactly what I was thinking!" Scorpius exclaimed sarcastically, also cringing at the sight of her green Harpies outfit.

The two greeted their friend's respective father, and in a simultaneous action, maneuvered so that their fathers were forced to sit next to each other. Neither one looked so thrilled about the situation.

"Doesn't make any sense, huh?" Harry said after ten min of uncomfortable silence between the two fathers, who had been avoiding looking at each other.

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"Those two being friends. It doesn't make any sense. We hated each other in school, and they're inseparable." Draco looked around as if he were really thinking about his response.

"It's punishment, bad karma coming to get me, whatever you want to call it." Draco said after a moment. Repayment for all my bad deeds in my youth."

"Are you calling my daughter a punishment, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily, getting ready to stand up and with his wand already in his hand.

"Calm down, Potter," Draco said, not even bothering to look up at the angry father. "It won't be really bad until they get married."

"They're not gonna..." Harry trailed off as the 2 fathers both looked over at the two teenagers. Scorpius was currently whispering something in Lily's ear, who was struggling to stifle her laughter.

Just then the Prides' seeker grabbed the snitch that had been lingering by the Harpies goal posts, winning it for his team. The Harpies fans let out a collective groan that was drowned out by the cheers of the purple clad supporters. The sound however, was not loud enough to cover Lily's swear.

"Language Lily," Harry shouted just as Scorpius laughed. Lily smacked Scorpius on the arm, which he retaliated with by squishing her in a bear hug.

"Ger'off'me!"

"Not likely" said Scorpius with a grin, but Lily was still scowling because of her team's defeat.

"Maybe you have a point," Harry agreed.

* * *

My first chapter back, and wow, I really don't like this one, but I seriously couldn't think of anything to do with it. Writer's block had been really bad for me with this story, probably because I had stopped writing it for so long. So sorry for such a crappy chapter after making everyone wait so long for a new one. On a high note, I'm thinking that this next school year for Scor and Lily is going to be pretty good. Another note, I have a couple stories up that are Percy/Audrey, my newest obsession, if anyone wants to check them out. I think there might be something wrong with the formatting on this too, but I'm not sure. If you see any mistakes, please let me know, and **REVIEW!**


	23. School

Title: The Start of Something New  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter  
Prompt: School  
Word Count: 411  
Rating: PG  
Summary: This school year will be special, Lily knows it.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

"Don't tell me you didn't do any homework this summer," Scorpius said incredulously. He was staring at Lily in their compartment on the train, where a number of textbooks and scattered pieces of parchment surrounded her.

Lily and Scorpius had met up at the station and quickly grabbed a compartment all to themselves, while friends and family stopped in every once in a while. After about an hour or two into the ride, Lily began swearing violently and starting pulling out every book in her trunk she could find.

"I did most of it! Just not Charms or Ancient Runes." Lily bit her lip sheepishly. "Or Potions."

"Give me that." Scorpius pulled the parchment lying on her lap labeled Potions and began writing an essay with apparent ease.

"You are the absolute best," Lily exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief of at least one assignment taken care of.

"I know." Scorpius grabbed Lily's book to check a fact. "But now you owe me at least two Transfigurations essays."

"Whatever you want. But I think it's pretty pathetic that you have to go to a fourth year for help on N.E.W.T level work."

"Stop rubbing it in or I'm not helping you now."

"Done talking."

"You know," Scorpius said as he handed the completed Potions essay on the affects of wolfsbane in potions back to Lily for her to copy in her own handwriting, "this isn't the best way to start out a school year. I mean, you're already behind in your assignments, and we haven't even made it to Hogwarts yet."

"That's funny, cause I'm looking at this year as being pretty good."

"How?"

"First off, this is Strobe's last year at Hogwarts, so the Captaincy for Quidditch is open, and I'm the obvious choice. And half my family is heading out, so soon I won't be one of the many, you know? I'll start standing out." She was smirking. "And this is my brother James's last year, so that means that I won't have to worry so much about him reporting to my parents about all of my actions. And now I'm not one of the younger students anymore." Lily shrugged her shoulders. "It's all very exciting."

Scorpius laughed at Lily's explanations and threw her a chocolate frog from the pile laying next to him, then picked up one for himself. He held it in the air still laughing.

"To a great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

So, who's ready to kill me now? I know, I know. But with so much time off in the next couple weeks for me, I'm hoping to put out some more than recently. Maybe even another one this week. On a more personal note, I've been in a euphoric state where not much has mattered because the Phillies won the World Series! I'm a huge fan, and watching them win was one of the coolest things I've ever seen. I even skipped school to go to the parade, which was ridiculous. Police estimated somewhere between 1.5 to 3 mil people showed up. I was hanging out a window, in case you were wondering.


	24. Birthday

Title: Party Planning  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Hugo Weasley, Professor Longbottom, Jacob Pritchard, Andrew Braddock, Alarice Zabini  
Prompt: Birthday  
Word Count: 559  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: It's time for Lily's birthday, and there's going to be a party. DO you have an invite?  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting calmly at the Slytherin table, enjoying his breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. The post owls had come and gone and the entire Hall was filled with people chatting over their morning meal, including Scorpius and his friends when suddenly Lily sat down in between him and Andrew. A new place setting popped up as she took her seat.

"Didn't know that would happen. Pretty cool," she said. "Wonder if it will disappear when I get up."

"If that's all you're over here to find out…" Scorpius began.

"Oh no! Actually I'm here to let you know that my birthday will be arriving in ten short days."

"Because you haven't alerted me to the fact every few minutes since the beginning of term," Scorpius muttered.

"Well, through my amazing skills of persuasion, I was able to talk Nev- er- Professor Longbottom into letting me have a party in one of the empty classrooms, so here are your invites." Lily said, handing Scorpius, Jacob, and Andrew each a lavender parchment with somewhat illegible handwriting in black ink, and heading over to the Ravenclaw table to give out more. Scorpius took his and was able to decipher it after a bit. It read:

_You're Invited to Lily Potter's 15__th__ Birthday_

_(Lucky you!)_

_When? September 27__th_

_Where? 2__nd__ Floor Corridor, West Wing (You'll find it, trust me.)_

_RSVP? By September 24__th__ (You know you're coming.)_

"I don't think I'll be able to make it!" Scorpius shouted across the hall. "I have more important things to do!" Lily responded by sticking her tongue out at him. He was pretty sure that she would have had a different response if there weren't any teachers watching.

Hogwarts did not get to see many parties in its walls that didn't involve celebrating the death of a ghost. And many people, at least in Scorpius's opinion, were overreacting. Those who were invited searched high and low for dates, an amazing outfit, and the perfect gift to give to Lily Potter. Those who had not been fortunate enough to receive an invitation were desperate in their attempts to get one.

"I swear to Merlin, this is the largest amount of people that have ever pretended to like me at one time," Lily said while laughing as she, Scorpius, and Hugo made decorations for the party.

"Like who?" Hugo asked as he tried to untangle himself from a piece of ribbon.

"Zabini was practically on her knees, begging me for one."

"And?" Scorpius asked worriedly

"I laughed in her face and walked away." All three laughed.

"But seriously, you turned this place into a nuthouse." Hugo used his wand to cut the ribbon from around him, causing Lily to grab it away from him.

"I know. Neville- oh shit, I always forget- Professor Longbottom said he regrets his decision."

"Does he really?" Scorpius also started getting tangled in the deadly red ribbon. "Damn, what is this stuff? You trying to kill us?"

"No, you two are just idiots," Lily said. She got up and started pulling the ribbon from around Scorpius's hands. As he took the last bits of ribbon from around his hands, Scorpius grabbed Lily and started to tickle her without mercy. Hugo joined in on the act as well.

"What is this for?"

"For making us deal with the ribbon from hell!"

* * *

A/N: Two updates in two days? Has the world gone mad? Anyway, things are about to get steamy.


	25. Touch

Title: Dreams  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter  
Prompt: Touch  
Word Count: 351  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Scorpius can't think of Lily in _that _way. He simply wasn't allowed to.  
Author's Notes: It's all J.K. Rowlings's.

* * *

_Scorpius was in a forgotten corner of the library, where old, molding, and now outdated were shelved. He had a feeling that books back here hadn't been checked out in decades, maybe even centuries. Lily was sitting beside him, but he wasn't sure why they were back here in the first place. There were no assignments placed in front of them, and neither was reading anything, so why where they here? Come to think of it, he didn't even remember walking to this destination._

"_I can't believe you brought me back here, Scor," Lily said. She was looking at him curiously._

"_I didn't-"_

"_But you're right I guess, no one would find us." She looked different now, older even. She was walking towards him, moving closer. And suddenly, her lips were on his, his hands were on her waist, and he was moving her fingers through his hair. He couldn't think straight, couldn't pull himself away. He couldn't resist her touch._

_Her fingers left his hair, moved onto his shirt. The buttons were undone in a matter of moments, and then he moved onto hers…_

Scorpius woke with a start. His heart was racing and he had broken a sweat. Goosebumps covered his arms. His thoughts were consumed of Lily. Not the Lily of reality, but the one of his latest dream. Scorpius quickly sprang out of bed and headed to the bathroom in his dormitory for a cold shower, still thinking about his dream.

But he knew it would never happen. How could she ever think of him in that way? And he was simply not allowed to think of her like that. They were friends, not lovers. Besides, she had two brothers and a number of cousins who would beat him if they even just knew his dreams. And he was so much older than her, and he would _never_ take advantage of her that way.

But even as the cold water washed over him, he was thinking of feeling her warm touch on him.

Scorpius had no idea how he was going to get through her party tonight.

* * *

A/N: Very steamy, right? If Scorpius is lucky, it might happen in reality. Also, I'm a quarter of the way to the end! Only 75 stories left.


	26. So Sorry

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry, but I think my Fanfiction career has come to an end. I never have time for it anymore. School is getting exceedingly hard, and taking a lot of my time up. I also recently taken the PSATs and have been looking at colleges. And when I do get on the computer to write, nothing comes out. I have really just lost interest in Fanfiction as well, and I don't find any joy in writing any more. I am extremely sorry to all my readers. There is a chance that I might come back and write, but not until summer, and even then I'll have work and school things to do. Again, I am extremely sorry.

Much Love,

Lady Tol


	27. Chapter 27

I just wanted to let any readers of this story that I will not be updating this anymore, but I have decided to come back into Fanfiction. This story is done, but I still love the pairing. I will most likely write one-shots or short chaptered stories for this couple.

I don't know when I will have my first story up, but school is almost over for me (I have 4 exams left!) so some things should be up within the next few weeks.

Reading over some of my old work, I'm actually appalled at how bad some of my writing used to be. I believe I have grown as a writer over this year, and hopefully I will have higher quality stories from now on.

Thanks for coming back and trying my stuff out again!

Lady Tol


End file.
